<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(In) Sane by BigAssBruh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873464">(In) Sane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAssBruh/pseuds/BigAssBruh'>BigAssBruh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Joker (DCU), How Do I Tag, Joker (DCU) Being Joker (DCU), M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Sexual Content, Top Bruce Wayne, Unresolved Emotional Tension, graphic description of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAssBruh/pseuds/BigAssBruh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Batjokes)<br/>- every art that will be in this book is by me<br/>-my version of joker is something between Heath Ledger's Joker (hair and the scars) and Lego Joker (that tatoo on his arm, kinda personality</p><p> </p><p>Joker hates being put in arkham. A lot. Because it's pointless. In every way possible. Why can't they fucking understand that '' rehabilitation'' as they call it, (he calls it pointless trying to fit him into the standard box of society) is pointless because it would work only if he actually believed in it. He doesn't. Maybe if he tried? He didn't, and isn't planing to anytime soon. Or maybe it's because HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE '' NORMAL''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(In) Sane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story on ao3, I am kinda confused about how this works. But ok. If u like this piece of crap, u can leave comment. Ps, I'm not from English speaking country so I am sorry for any spelling mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker hates being put in arkham. A lot. Because it's pointless. In every way possible. Why can't they fucking understand that '' rehabilitation'' as they call it, (he calls it pointless trying to fit him into the standard box of society) is pointless because it would work only if he actually believed in it.</p><p>He doesn't. Maybe if he tried? He didn't, and isn't planing to anytime soon. Or maybe it's because HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE '' NORMAL'' I mean, what's so fucking wrong on being different?! He doesn't want to tangle with the crowd, be like everyone on this fucking, boring world. He WANTS to be different. And btw, sanity is overrated. It brings nothing more than pain and frustration of not fitting into the perfect world bounded by all the moral, religious, society or any other Aesthetic bullshit.</p><p>At first he though he would quickly get bored of this city, but than, he appeared.<br/>
A man, but not any man, because this man is Hella strong, intelligent and also dressed as a flying rodent. But the most important thing was that this man was his opposite. An order to his chaos. Yang to his yin. His greatest enemy. His-ok, he's rambling now, you get the idea. </p><p>The thing is, Batman is his. Only his. Joker is his number 1 vilian, no one else! He gives him challenges like no one else! He gives him a purpose like no one else does! But when their round is done, and their game is over annnnnddd they yet again throw him into this nuthouse, other bad guys start to show up.</p><p>It wouldn't been so bad if one of them wasn't CATWOMAN!! HOW MANY LIVES DOES SHE EVEN HAS! Joker hates her. Really fucking much. Because when she's in the city, and decide to do some shit, Batman gives her all of his attention. There's even rumors going on that the two hooked up together, and Joker knows they ain't JUST Rumors.</p><p>He wants to skin that cat. It's FUCKING UNFAIR! He has to rot in here meanwhile that slutty cat can hook up with HIS bat and do the bang bang thing.<br/>
Fortunately the guards here are as lame as they look like, but since Gotham's most favorite Golden boy Billionaire playboy Bruce motherfucking Wayne started to donating arkham, things are different. And more difficult. However, nothing can stop him from escaping this boring hell hole. </p><p>He used to do grand escapes, bombs and colors everywhere! Sounds of guns blewing people's brains off.<br/>
Now he has to sneak out at night as some rat. </p><p>There was this guard, Jeremy. He was usually the one who was checking the hall where was also destinated Joker's cell. And lemme tell ya somethin', Jeremy is one of the veterans in arkham. He's been working there for like, 12 years! He worked here even before the Joker was born and he still does. That's really fucking rare. Of course, he has some pretty nasty scars from the crazies here, but Joker likes him. He is fair. He reminds him of someone. Someone with pointy ears. </p><p>Here comes nothing. He thought as he ripped his mattress off, took the stuffing and stuffed the thin blanket. Joker was glad that it's night otherwise he's pretty sure practically anyone would notice that he isn't in his cell. He fished out a pin from his hair what he managed to stole from one of the female  doctor's pocket </p><p>Joker didn't want to flex, but he's got some decent skills at picklocking over the years he's been '' drowning'' in crime. </p><p>When the doors quitelly clicked and opened with a little wheeze, he carefully walked out of his cell right through the hall. He knew this place like his socks, even if right now he didn't had any on, just white thin hospital Slippers that were kinda big on his foot.<br/>
He tried to be as quied as possible and quickly got to the nearest elevator. Of course there was a doctor in there, but thankfully just one. Nothing what the Joker couldn't handle. </p><p>When the elevator door opened he quickly stepped in, covered the doctor's mouth and slammed her into the wall,he made sure to click the button to close the door.<br/>
,, OK, so, listen here pretty face. You will show me where is the storage exit and I may not kill you, understand? '' Do you remember the part where he said he knows arkham as his socks by now? When the GCPD dropped him here he found out that it's been under reconstruction. </p><p>The woman shaked furiously in feer as he was still holding her with a firm grip.<br/>
,, It's pointless to screem, we're in elevator and besides, screeming won't help you from a broken neck.''<br/>
Joker said amused at the sight of her when he patted her hair.<br/>
He put his hand off of her mouth. </p><p>,,y-y-you n-n-need t-to go-o to TH-he f-f-firsst Flo-or - a-and than g-go to l-leffftt and-d took the st-tairs all the w-way down.. '' she quitelly said, struggling to breath through all the sobs. </p><p>,, Thank you, dearr. '' he purred into her ear as he let go of the woman and clicked the button of the first floor. </p><p>When the door spread open Joker quickly stood out but then stopped as he looked over his shoulder at the middle aged doctor and grinned widely.<br/>
,, You better get going to do your stuff and be quiet about our talk in the elevator, doc, otherwise I would have to stay here with you a little longer,  vous comprenez?~''<br/>
The woman started rapidly nodding her head. Joker chuckled. He like when people were afraid of him. Well, most of the times, sometimes it was rather annoying. Yknow, you just want to have a talk and they are sobing and squirming. </p><p>He did the exact same thing as the woman told him.<br/>
When he got out, he quickly run right out of the monstrous building straight to the road. There were some parked cars. Joker took a stone and smashed it against the glass of the window. When it Shattered he jumped into it, opened the thing where the wires were (he forgot how it's called) cut them and kept pushing them together until he heard the engine purring. The jester sat into the driver seat as he punched the gas pedal with his food and quickly drove away. Joker couldn't wait for the moment when he come '' home'' to his partner in crime Harley and once again cuddle Bud and Lou.<br/>
Yeah! And to actually get some food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this story so far please leave a comment or kudos so I will know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>